Mass Effect: The New Journey, The Official Lore and Character Guide
by Arashi the Solar Phoenix
Summary: Come in and take a much deeper look into the world and lore of Mass Effect: the New Journey as well as having a list of characters you can refer to if you ever get confused about who's who!


_**Mass Effect: The New Journey, the Official Lore and Character Guide**_

All right guys, since I'm going to be in school, this semester, and I won't have much time to write, I thought I might drop this lore guide. It's come to my attention that some readers are having some difficulty keeping up with all of the characters that I've made up, in addition to the canon characters that I've introduced so far (and some of them are different to the point where they're not really recognizable, I'll admit.) So, if at any time you come across an OC of mine that's appeared before, in the story and you're having some trouble placing or remembering, you can refer back to this guide, which is separate from the _New Journey_. Do note, that not all named characters will appear here. This is _**NOT**_ for stopgap characters; this is for characters that will, at _some_ point, reappear in the story, post-chapter 19.

This guide will also be giving you a much, much deeper look into the world of the New Journey, or more specifically, the culture and lore surrounding the Unified Species Government and the United Races Space Command, including starships, weapons, currencies used, slang, sports, social media, entertainment, etc. I'll be adding a lot more in both the codices at the end of the chapters AND on chapters here. It'll really just depend on how I'm feeling at the time of publishing. So with that said, let's get this thing popping!

Do note: as a lot of you of you may have noticed, I got a lot of inspiration shortly after the Zestiria arc was finished and as a result the first half of the New Journey and the second half, may seem like two entirely different stories! I've tried to update those early chapters as much as I can, but in case I miss anything:

 _ **THIS GUIDE IS CANON**_. Period. Point blank. Any contradiction big or small that you find in the pre-Batarian Invasion chapters, you will treat this guide as canon first and I'll try my best to fix it when I have the time. Again, any contradiction you find in the early chapters: _**This guide is right, that in story is wrong.**_

Disclaimer: I make no claim of anything except my own work. Mass Effect, Halo, Titanfall, are under the rights of Bioware, 343 Industries, and Respawn Entertainment, as well as the publishing rights of Electronic Arts, Microsoft Game studios, and Activision, all respectively.

(Line break)

 **Mass Effect: The New Journey Character Guide**

 _Halo Canon characters_ (as of Chapter 19) Note: If I feel some characters don't need a description, they **won't** get one.

UNSC:

Admiral Thomas J. Lasky- Admiral Lasky was the commanding officer of the UNSC Infinity in the Milky Way galaxy, circa 2570, and was the de-facto leader of the combined Separatist/UNSC expedition to the Perseus Arm. After a seemingly encounter with a starship belonging to humanity's interstellar ancestors, Lasky's fleet was transported into a new galaxy with a shocking discovery: another segment of humans! Deciding to do as Forthencho had asked of them, Lasky and the Separatists guided this young humanity into the stars, being careful of not being too forward about their origins. Despite over a century passing, Lasky as well as many of the crew of Infinity, was able to use slipspace bubbles (a technology that they've kept close to themselves away from the URSC) to aid in passing time by. Now Admiral Lasky sits on the Security Council of the URSC, a very influential voice on its body.

Sarah Palmer- A Spartan-IV and former commander of the Spartans on the S-deck. She mostly handles training and administrative duties, rarely seeing action, aside from a brief skirmish on Klos, during the Batarian-URSC War. When she does deploy, she deploys with Fireteam Avalanche. Currently, Sarah Palmer resides on ARCHON, constantly training any new OMEGA recruits from their basic 21 days of strenuous Trial-by-Fire on ARCHON, all the way to EXCALIBUR certifications, and graduation.

Fireteam Crimson-Legendary Fireteam who saw action on Requiem and with the Storm Covenant post-Human Covenant War. Killed-In-Action by Renegade squadron on Khar'shan.

Fireteam Majestic-Along with Fireteam Crimson, were among the best Spartan-IVs on Infinity. Renegade Squadron on Khar'shan killed all five members.

Cortana- Artificial Intelligence molded after Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. She is the personal A.I. and best friend of Spartan-II John-117. Suffering from Rampancy on Requiem, a data cache found by the Master Chief before the Didact was awakened, gave a plethora of data and Forerunner technology to allow the UNSC to save Cortana and repair her rampancy. This upgrade was given to every single smart A.I. Although her Rampancy cured and her lifespan extended roughly to 300 years, any processing upgrades were virtually nonexistent, as she was too "old".

Roland- Infinity's Artificial Intelligence. Takes the appearance of a World War II bomber pilot and has a nice wit to him, that complements Lasky. He also received upgrades in order to stave off ramapancy.

SPARTANs:

Blue Team-

Commander John-117- SPARTAN-II and Leader of the URSC's OMEGA regiment as well as the Spartans on Infinity. He has twice saved humanity from destruction from both the Covenant, and the Didact. John has received every single medal in the UNSC, with the sole exception of the Prisoner of War Medal. Along with Palmer, John spends the vast majority of his free time training potential OMEGA recruits on ARCHON.

Lieutenant Commander Frederick-104: Second-in-Command of Blue Team when John is otherwise absent, Fred is a capable Spartan and Leader and can fulfill a variety of roles that are required of him.

Lieutenant Kelly-084- Member of Blue Team, and the closest Spartan to John. Known for her extremely quick reflexes and speed, even by Spartan standards.

Lieutenant Linda-058- Fourth Member of Blue Team. Team's dedicated Marksman and has known to make Sniping an "art".

Red Team- Counterpart to Blue Team, however, three members large.

Jerome-092

Alice-130

Douglas-042

Grey Team- Their activities are kept secret, even from other OMEGA/Spartans, as currently they've been deployed countless times to the Terminus Systems and the Outer Colonies. Although Grey Team did find evidence of deLXE operating on Torfan, the URSC was too late, and the moon was devastated before they could authorize and organize an offensive.

Current members

Jai-006- Team Leader

Adriana-111- Infiltration Specialist

Mike-120 – Technical Expert

NOBLE Team- Shortly after the battle for Reach was reaching its breaking point, Admiral Danforth Whitcomb ordered NOBLE team on the last evac shuttle towards Earth, knowing that the Spartans staying on a doomed world was strategically wasteful, even with the high amount of tactical victories they yielded. NOBLE team played a vital role during the invasion of Zestiria by the Batarian Hegemony, pushing the invaders away from the Kastella.

Current members:

Commander Carter-A259 (Noble One) – No nonsense Soldier, Carter is the Team leader of NOBLE

Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 (Noble Two)- Carter's second in command and intelligence specialist

Warrant Officer Jun-A266 (Noble Three) Thought and Taciturn, Jun is the sniper and Designated Marksman

Warrant Officer Emile- A239 (Noble Four)- Bold and aggressive, Emile is the assault specialist

Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052- Jorge is the only Spartan-II on the team, serving as the teams heavy weapons specialist. He had planned on sacrificing himself to destroy the Long Night of Solace, but Noble Six repaired the timer, allowing it to be safely detonated, remotely.

Lieutenant Nathan-B312 (Noble Six), Nathan was the newest, and arguably, most skilled member of NOBLE team when he first joined the team during the Battle of Reach. Along with Master Chief, he's the only Spartan who has the Hyper Lethal designation.

Sangheili

Thel Vadam- Arbiter and leader of the Sangheili Empire, close friend of John-117. For over a century, the Arbiter and the Sangheili guided humanity as they reached out into the stars. New Sanghelios, has served as the home planet of the Sangheili as they rebuilt their population.

Rtas Vadam- Imperial Admiral of the Sangheili Empire. Rtas is the Commander-in-Chief of the Empire's naval forces, and essentially, the de-facto heir apparent to become the Arbiter in the event of Thel's death or absence.

 _Mass Effect_ Canon Characters

Councilor Tevos-Politically shrewd and influence dating back centuries, Tevos is a juggernaut on the Citadel Council and was, and still is to some extent, considered the de-facto leader of the Council, and in many respects, the Galaxy as a whole. While she can be politically cutthroat, she has a line and firm moral compass, as is her objection to the HUNTER program on an ethical level, but recognizes it's pragmatic uses. She holds a grudge against Councilor Sparatus and General Oraka for her perceived humiliation in negotiating with the URSC. Tevos privately despises humanity and the USG, and will stop at nothing to undermine their influence…without firing a single shot.

Councilor Valern- Valern is the most recent member of the Council and one of the few males to hold the position. Exceptionally intelligent, he is a veteran member of the STG and is aware of a plethora of classified information pertaining to Council matters. Although, in general, Salarians only have a lifespan of roughly forty years, there are exceptions, and Valern is one of those exceptions, however long remains to be seen.

Councilor Sparatus- Sparatus is a former Turian military intelligence officer turned politician. Although in his early 70s, his mind is still as sharp as it was during his youth. Sparatus leads the Turian Hierarchy unlike the other members of the Council, who merely represent their races. He, along with then Colonel Oraka, started the HUNTER initiative forty years ago. Sparatus is merely intrigued by the humans and isn't blinded by paranoia as one would assume.

Septimus Oraka-Turian General and architect of the HUNTER super soldier program. Septimus is by far the most powerful and influential officer in the entire Hierarchy and has use that influence to further enrich himself, those loyal to him, and keeping his HUNTERs whom he raised and indoctrinated to be loyal mostly to him, a secret. Septimus despises the Citadel Council, and consider their appeasement and lack of action towards the URSC to be a sign of weakness.

Saren Arterius-HUNTER and leader of Renegade Squadron. Saren was kidnapped at the age of seven years old from home and brought to Nova 6 along with thousands of other Turian youth to be trained as the Heirarchy's next generation of soldier. Saren quickly distinguished himself in both combat and leadership, and was soon named pack leader. He is generally considered the most skilled and powerful HUNTER in the entire Legion.

Garrus Vakarian-HUNTER and marksman of Renegade squadron. Garrus, like many of his brothers and sisters, was kidnapped from his home on Palaven. Although his personality was muted through the brutal and intense training, he still maintains a dry, if not cynical sense of humor, that keeps Renegade grounded and focused.

Nihlus- HUNTER. Nihlus is the executive officer of Renegade squadron, and specialized in tech and hacking, but was a jack-of-all-trades. Nihlus has been Saren's closest companion since they first arrived on NOVA Six and would follow his pack leader to the gates of the Spirit plane.

Thane Krios (Decesased)- N7 operative, drell. Thane is the father of Kolyat Krios and the younger brother of Tarius Krios. Born in Sydney, Australia, Thane grew up alongside his brother among humans and his species. After joining the Marines, he married Irikah, a civilian, after they met at a commissioning ceremony at the Luna Gateway port. Three years later, they had a child in Kolyat. Irikah died several years later, and Thane was forced to raised Kolyat alone. Thane spent 12 years in the Marines before applying for N-school in Rio. Although he was a skilled biotic and exceptional operative, he proved no match for the HUNTER Silvari, who killed him with ease on Khar'shan.

Kai Leng (Deceased)- Kai Leng is the son of Chinese immigrants to Eden Prime. He was troubled child, but after joining the Marines, he later met Thane Krios, whom he considered his best friend, much the same way Tyson and Tarius. Thane's influence straightened Kai Leng out, and he became a loyal friend and ally, especially after becoming N7 partners. He was also killed by Silvari during the battle of Khar'shan

Jack Harper aka the Illusive Man- Leader of Cerberus, and a commander in the Office of Strategic Intelligence. Harper is shrewd and intelligent, and his current goals are unknown, but his Cerberus agents keep an eye on the galaxy from the shadows until the time was right…

Original Characters

Security Council

Miles Andre Xavier- Director of the Unified Species Government, and Commander-in-Chief of the United Races Space Command (URSC). Well into his third term, Xavier is the longest serving Director in URSC history. Although the office commands near Dictatorial powers by design and by necessity, Xavier himself has remarkable self-awareness and restraint on not abusing its vast powers and is beloved by the majority of the USG population, although his popularity is more mixed in the outer colonies.

Victor Solomon- Secretary of Defense. (Not introduced yet)

Fleet Admiral Hugh Ashdown- Chief of Naval Operations, and Chairman of the Security Council

Admiral Sayuri Ishigami- CINCOSI. Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Strategic Intelligence. Pragmatic and ruthless, Ishigami is feared throughout the URSC and for good reason: she will bury _anyone_ who threatens her own power, and, more importantly, Director Xavier's desire for unity of humanity and their alien allies. She has a soft spot for the Director, which is entirely mutual, and thus the two are in a romantic partnership. The two's relationship is an open secret among the upper echelons of the URSC military, the N7 , and Parliament.

High General Nikolai Dragovich- Commandant of the URSC Marines.

High General Gabriel Hernandez-Commandant of the URSC Army and Logistic Corps

Ambassador Shi Curasis Abu- Drell, Director of the Interstellar State Department. Being a drell, and the only non-human on the Security Council, Abu is by far the most powerful alien in the USG government and was trusted enough to negotiate with the Citadel Council. He is still completely unaware of the fact that Humanity has origins in another galaxy.

URSC military

Tyson Lamont Greystone- TDST Ret. Tyson spent his entire career in the TDST corps both as an officer and enlisted personnel. Among the entire organization, he was regarded as a legend, and was considered by many of his superiors and peers to be the best Titan pilot in the galaxy. The URSC brass offered multiple times to make him an OMEGA soldier, but Tyson turned them down each and every single time. Although a fun and charismatic leader, he remains tight lipped about his past, as his early life is buried under multiple layers of classification by the USG government.

Tarius Krios- Older brother of the late Thane Krios. Tarius met Tyson during Drop School on Axiom Prime, and the two have been inseparable brothers ever since. Under normal circumstances, Tarius and Tyson would've likely been in separate units at some point in their careers, but their battle chemistry and knack for leadership, convinced their superiors to keep them together throughout their entire career, post-for-post, deployment-for-deployment. Tarius knows virtually everything about Tyson, including his long buried past. Because of their friendship and Tarius' undying loyalty to his best friend, the USG government legally allowed him to know of the circumstances of his birth. Tarius is asexual, thus is a lifelong bachelor, preferring platonic and heterosexual life partnerships, than love and romance.

Rear Admiral Hannah Ashelia Shepard- URSC Navy, captain of the URSC Atlas-class dreadnought, _Beautiful Annihilation_ , wife of Tyson Greystone and mother of Alyxandria "Alyx" Shepard. A mere Lieutenant at the time of her daughter's birth, Admiral Shepard through plausible deniability, chose to keep the existence of her daughter away from Tyson to protect both of their careers, and to exhaust the statute of limitations on fraternization, as Tyson was an enlisted soldier at the time of her conception. Despite her pregnancy, and being a single mother, Hannah rose in the ranks quickly in the URSC Navy, earning battlefield promotions in the wars against the rebels, and the Batarians.

Major Claire Carter- Female ,Human, TDST pilot, rallied troops to fight off the Batarian invasion of Zestiria. Now teaching anti-Citadel warfare on Axiom Prime.

Fireteam ARCLIGHT-The best of the OMEGA soldiers, perhaps outside of the Spartans of URSC Infinity.

Julius-225, formerly Julius Halcyon. Team Leader and protégé of Commander John-117.

Sam-330-Formerly Samuel Hong ,Close quarters Combat and Melee specialist. Uses a monomolecular blade. Executive Officer of ARCLIGHT

Anya-120- Team Marksman and Sniper,

Mike-141- Formerly known as Michael Carter, he is the older brother of TDST pilot Claire Carter. Heavy gunner and Demolitions expert

Alastor-203- Alastor is ARCLIGHT's sole biotic, and a powerful one at that.

Lark-355, Shortest member of ARCLIGHT, and all around tech expert.

Zestiria

Xuen- Draxian King of the Zestirian Pact. Wise at the age one-hundred and twelve, Xuen has ruled Zestiria for decades along with his fellow monarch, Xade. He is looked up to by many, including the Caleans, and is always conscious of the influence and power he wields. Xuen believes in the inherent goodness of all sapient life, even willing to give the Batarians a second-chance, despite them destroying his beloved capital. As the Zestirians became integrated with the USG, he stepped down to become a private citizen, although with enormous amounts of influence. He resides, along with Xade at Arcturus, protected by both the N7 and Royal Guard.

Xade- Calean King of the Zestirian Pact. Xade is nearly one hundred years older than Xuen, but both took the thrones at similar times. Xade was a DRAGMA operative for over a century before his ascension, and as such, he understood military tactics and strategy to an astonishing degree, bringing a wealth of knowledge to the Royal Line. Although physically imposing, Xade is completely docile and humble, on occasion asking his fellow king, Xuen for guidance in private.

Zora Alayk- Member of the Royal Special Task Force and a Draxian. Fought off the Batarians during the invasion of Zestiria and provided over watch over the reverse engineering of the Long Night of Solace.

Batarians

Grothan Prazness- Former High Chancellor of the Batarian Hegemony. Grothan for decades dreamed of abolition, but faced fierce resistance from the Batarian Senate. When the Khar'Shan was invaded by the URSC, the URSC captured the Troiska, a group of three Batarians who held considerable sway and power in both the military and political arena. Director Xavier offered to spare his people, under which they would be under occupied rule indefinitely, until the Batarians were "reconditioned" to be ready to join the URSC some thirty or forty years down the road. Currently, Grothan is the President of the Batarian Protectorates.

SIGMA candidates

Alyxandria "Alyx" Ashelia Shepard- Alyx is the daughter of Tyson and Hannah, of mixed heritage (African and Anglo-Canadian) and currently is the number one candidate for entry into the highly classified SIGMA initiative. Alyx spent most of her life traveling with her mother from post-to-post with her mother, and as such didn't have much time to make long-lasting friendships and relationships. As a result, she and her parents are exceptionally close, especially now with Tyson. Alyx is exceptionally gifted, physically and intellectually, as she is a near prodigious talent when it comes to military related matters or handling of weapons. During the deLXE invasion, she and three of her friends fought their way to safety. The circumstance of how she was conceived given her father's…condition…leave OSI scientists baffled, but intrigued, as she has shown powers of great potential….

Shane Hyōsube- Adopted by Japanese parents, after his mother died in childbirth, Shane is a talented biotic, also being considered for the SIGMA program. Taught by his N7 mother, Shane was able to use many techniques during the deLXE invasion. Although more low-key, he does have a crush on Alyx, a feeling of which is entirely mutual. Shane is a natural leader, and in many cases won't follow anyone else, a noted character flaw, by OSI.

Galen Antares- Galen is the youngest pilot in the Aeronautical Racing Circuit (ARC) and is a general all around child prodigy. He is a master inventor and engineer. Emancipated early, Galen lives on his own for now, as his parents are either dead or disappeared, he doesn't know for sure, as they never raised him. Analytical to a fault, Galen was the first to theorize that Alyx may have skills and powers beyond that she may not realize…

Cerberus

Allison "Allie" Gray- A former marine and part-time Psychiatrist, Allie is Harper's Left-Hand woman, who's been with Cerberus since the beginning. She's is loyal to the Illusive Man, but not fanatically. She specializes in infiltration, assassination, coercion and most importantly, recruitment for Cerberus.

Barrett Sampson "Radec"-Allie's partner and the Illusive Man's right hand man. Barrett is fanatically loyal to the Illusive Man, and this loyalty is only match by his sheer competence and skills. A giant standing at nearly 2 meters, Barrett specializes in torture, interrogation, demolition, sabotage, and will follow Harper's order to the letter.

 **Lore**

(Alright! What I've been waiting for! There's a lot here that I have put in the story itself, but hey, I love doing world building even for fanfiction! I'll try to keep it organized, but…eh.)

 **Omnipedia-** Omnipedia is the database of nearly all political, economic, social, and technological developments within USG space. An archive approaching nearly eleven exabytes, it's installed on virtually every single computer system sold to civilians and military personnel. Created in 2067, it along with Byte Drain and Tsunagi remain in the top five most visited starsites on the StarNet.

The **USG** \- The Unified Species Government is the overall governing body of Humanity, its Alien allies, and all of its colonies. The Unified Species Charter is set up explicitly with one goal in mind: keep the species and humanity unified at any cost. Learning from the mistakes the UNSC made, the USG government is set up where all of the colonies have a say in shaping interstellar policy. The colonies have some degree of autonomy, but it's abundantly clear that the USG has the right to step in at anytime to force compliance were a colony to step out of line. The USG Parliament, essentially control Earth, as they form its shield and sword.

The USG runs on a Parliamentary system of government, with representatives from each colony and Earth discuss and debate matters of concern. The Legislative branch is made up of entirely of humans and drell, with the latter making up forty-eight percent of the body. Similar to the United States, an election is held every two years for a percentage of the body, and all lawmakers run a six-year term. The executive branch, due to how the Alliance was initially set up a century earlier runs differently. The head of the USG and subsequently the United Races Space Command is referred to as "Director" not "President" or "Prime Minister". He or she essentially has no term limits and may only be removed by the majority vote of both the people _and_ the USG Parliament. Xavier is approaching the record for longest serving Director. It's generally argued by scholars within universities that the URSC will never have a non-human Director with a plethora of decades long research and studies that back up the claim.

 **USG Charter** \- The founding document of the Unified Species Government signed into law by Director Xavier. There are hundreds of sections and protocols in the Charter, many of which are checks and balances, anti-discrimination laws, and general rights and freedoms, but the most important are: Board of Directors, SABER Protocol, SUMMER Contingency, Zestiria Accords, and the Blood Pact.

 **Board of Directors** \- The Board of Directors—nicknamed the "Board"— are composed of the Senior appointed officers of the executive branch of the USG, serving under the Director. These individuals all serve at the pleasure of the Director. With the sole exception of the Deputy Director, the Board members are NOT in the line of succession. These Board Members are as follows:

 _Deputy Director of the Unified Species Government- The Number Two in the USG government, but with relatively weak powers defined in the Charter, the Deputy's powers are essentially whatever the Director assigns him/her._

 _Director of Foreign and State Affairs- A member of the Security Council, the DFSA is the head ambassador to alien civilizations. Also the DFSA handles any disputes that may happen between species of the USG._

 _Director of Defense-Head Civilian-in charge of the URSC military. Possesses a level 10, OMEGA security clearance, thus can view any classified document he or she wishes, with the sole exception if the Director forbids it._

 _Director of Justice- Aside from the Chief Magistrate of the Supreme Court, the head of the Galactic Justice Department, which oversees all law enforcement activity in USG space_

 _Director of the Treasury- Sets monetary, tax, and economic policy, and manages the Internal Revenue Service._

 _Director of Colonial Affairs- Heads the Department of Colonia Affairs, and makes sure all colonies have what they need, trade disputes and monitors potential rebellion._

 _Director of Commerce- Heads the Department of Commerce, and assures that businesses have a fair and balanced environment and promotes USG businesses and industries._

 _Director of Energy- Heads the Department of Energy, and helps set guidelines for new fusion-powered plants, Solar Panels, as well as maintaining the WMDs of the URSC military, more specifically its nuclear stockpile._

 _Director of Urban Development and Construction- This director is in charge of making sure the development of Rapid Construction Technologies is followed by Construction corporations, and coordinates with the private sector to build up Colonial infrastructure._

 _Director of Rights- The Director of Rights heads the Civil Rights Division of the Department of Justice. While in theory the CRD is under the Director of Justice's oversight, in practice, they are very much independent. In an effort to install unity, forcefully, if need be, the CRD is given extremely broad powers and resources to sniff out discrimination of any kind, so that no systemic form of oppression can form._

 **SABER** -Situation Assessment and Battle Emergency Readiness. In discarding the old and archaic DEFCON system, SABER was created not only as a replacement for DEFCON, but also as a general guideline for what military political and civilian actions to use in the event of first contact. All final exact plans to respond to first contact fall at the discretion of the Director of the USG, Security Council, and the State Department.

SABER is divided into several sub-protocols detailing what should be done during first contact: Code Richards, Code Zeban, Code Solomon, and Code Kings.

 **Code Richards** : If a peaceful first contact is made, Parliament is informed immediately, and the Director may address the leadership of Parliament privately. The URSC is moved to SABER 4, and OSI will have legal authority to censor the media to allow information to drip to the general public.

Named after Isaac Richards, the first Director of the Systems Alliance.

 **Code Zeban** \- In the event that URSC discovers a new species, that's primitive or still stuck in their home system, the information is classified at level 9 immediately, until further a situation assessment can be done. If assessment determines that the species can be successfully guided, then contact will be made, with the offer of joining the USG at some point in the near or distant future.

Named after High President Zeban Frias, the drell who was instrumental in convincing his species to leave Rakhana and join the Systems Alliance in the early 2090s.

 **Code Solomon** \- In the event the aliens are hostile, Parliament is evacuated to safety, war is immediately declared. SABER is moved to 1 and many forces are mobilized to defend their territories. A situation assessment will determine if the inner colonies need to evacuate or take shelter.

Named after Victor Solomon, the current Director of Defense.

 **Code Kings** \- An attack on one, is an attack on all. Any homeworld of the USG or the Big 5 being attacked automatically triggers the SUMMER Contingency and SABER 0.

Named after the Kings of Zestiria during the Batarian-URSC war.

 **SUMMER Contingency** \- In times of extreme emergency and war, the SUMMER contingency states that Parliament would cede nearly all political power and authority to the Director of the USG and the URSC itself. Upon the end of the war, the USG would regain its full powers. All military assets and personnel would mobilize in a large-scale counterattack. Legally speaking, the language of the text SUMMER contingency suggests that the Summer Contingency cannot be lifted until the war ends with total victory _and_ the surrender of their alien foe…

 **Zestiria Accords** \- Zestiria Accords is the chartered regulation of Element Zero, Biotics, and the legal powers of the Draedi Order. Because Zestiria is eezo rich, these accords were drafted to regulate its mining and usage, so as to not deplete the reserves by flooding the galactic market with it. Biotics are granted much more freedoms from discrimination by the Accords, and the government has to provide education for children to control their powers either tax-payer funded or at at extremely low-cost to be determined by Colonial law.

 **Blood Pact** -Not to be confused with the Citadel Mercenary group, the Blood Pact simply states that no species will be put ahead or behind one another, and that unity is the founding principle of the USG, and attack on one is an attack on all.

 **URSC** \- United Races Space Command is the military, scientific, and exploratory arm of the Unified Species Government, consisting of the Navy, Marines, Air Force, and Army. The URSC doesn't permit local militia groups, and instead the Army acts as local garrison forces. Because of the differences in weaponry used in Space Combat, the URSC has two Naval doctrines. Although the Sangheili Empire is _technically_ a separate entity from the USG, the Armed Forces of the Empire are under **total** control of the USG, each Fleetmaster obeying orders to those ranked above him, and vice versa. To avoid misunderstandings, the Sangheili Empire created a rank system equivalent to the URSC Defense Force. As of 2168, the URSC has roughly 2.1 billion soldiers in Active Duty, all of which have mandatory combat training.

 **Branches**

 **URSC Army or URSCA-** Although it receives the least amount of funding, relative to its other branches, the Army is, by far, the largest branch of the URSC. Consisting of tens of millions of infantry, and far more in support, the Army is responsible for garrison defense and ground combat operations on each and every single colony. In its near inexhaustible number of regiments includes, Infantry, Armored, Calvary, Airborne, Air Assault, Artillery, and even Hazordous environments. The Army also trains colonial militias (what few the USG allows, that is), local SWAT police forces, and managing logistics for ground operations.

Because the URSC Charter emphasized Unity at all costs, the URSC Army, for lack of a better term, occupies every single colony under URSC control, essentially keeping its civilan police forces and civilians in-check. Any signs of rebellion are put down swiftly, but Army Counter-terrorism Special Forces. With the URSC having so few colonies relative to their Citadel counterparts, this means that even recently colonized worlds have millions of highly trained Army personnel, ready and willing to defend their colony to the death.

 **URSC Air Force or URSCAF-** The URSC Air Force is the smallest branch in terms of sheer numbers. The Air Force primarily works alongside the Army either in joint-bases or their own Air Bases, with hundred of aircraft at their disposal to assist the Army in planetary defense. They were vital in quelling rebellion activity, in the use of drones, bombers, and close air support.

In addition to their defense of a colony's airspace, the Air Force also controls nuclear missile silos, built to modern standards and built to last centuries. While only a few installations exist, mainly on major colonies such as Eden Prime, and Axiom Prime, highly trained Air Force Combat Airman, as kept on constant readiness, fiercely guards them.

 **URSC Marine Corps** \- URSCMC is the URSC's main expeditionary force, working in conjunction with the URSC Navy to provide an always ready orbital force capable of forming rapid attacks on a terrestrial target, or be the tip of a spear in an invasion in an interplanetary or even interstellar conflict. They operate directly with the Navy, with the vast majority of its infantry troops permanently assigned to a starship, from the smallest platoon in a frigate, to large number of divisions serving on Heavy-Carriers. Like every other infantry unit, Marines make extensive useof Biotech Force Enhancement: minor augmentations, implants, and gene therapy used to increased the effectiveness of each and every individual Marine to their full potential.

 **URSC Navy-** The Navy is not the largest of the branches, but it's by far the single most powerful, politically, and militarily. Half of the URSC's funding goes straight towards the Navy. The URSC Navy expands all of URSC territories and its area of expansion, performing patrols, conducting naval actions and training excercises, safeguarding shipping lanes, and operating planetary defense. Its scope is as wide as it is varied: conducting naval operations against belligerent factions, blockades, orbital bombardment, patrolling smugglers, deterrence, among others.

The Navy is divided into various types of Fleets and Commands.

 **FLEETCOM** is the overall commandant of the Navy, who sets out mission structure, operational parameters, and ship deployments. Then it delegates command down to individual fleets, or individual officers for combat operations.

Supporting the Fleets is the **Auxiliary Force**. It contains hundreds of non-combat ships that perform extremely specialized roles to support fleet logistics. This includes. Transport vessels for materiel, tugs, recovery, science and exploration, and hospital ships. Although each starship in the URSC's inventory, especially carriers, can hold a number of troops, and supplies on their own, without the Auxiliary Force, the Navy would, to put it bluntly, would be crippled almost beyond repair, in any sustained interplanetary conflict.

 **Ashdown's Law** : Despite the advances of the Great Leap Forward and the help of Forerunner engineers, URSC Naval technology is largely based around redundancy and battle-tested and proven electronics, pioneered by Fleet Admiral Ryan Ashdown (the great-Great Grandfather of the current Chief of Naval Operations, Hugh Ashdown). In one example, on holographic tables that produce both holography and Hard Light, physical buttons and mechanical keyboards are preferred by the URSC over the haptic and touchscreen interface on Citadel vessels, as they are physically much more durable and reliable over. Even the URSC Daedalus, the newest Infinity-class carrier, follows this basic principle, despite all of its technological marvels, as the Daedalus still has systems that are more than fifteen years old. In general, on any given bridge of a URSC ship, you will see technology from the 2120s, next to technology from the 2140s, next to modern up-to-date technology of the late 2160s/2170s. No ship in the URSC can be constructed without accommodating for Ashdown's Law.

 **SOCOM** or **Special Operations Command-** URSC SOCOM is the unified Special Forces Branch of the URSC military, created in 2150 by the High General Dragovich. Although, technically, each branch has their own Special Forces and specialties, once an operative graduate the SpecOps training from his or her "branch", they officially cease to be part of that branch, even though their specialty is associated with it. SOCOM itself is divided into Echelons, with each Echelon generally being more skilled than the other.

 _First Echelon_ -

 **Orbital Assault Troopers** \- Orbital Assault Troopers are, aside from the OMEGA, humanity's most capable soldiers. Augmented with the latest in Biotech Force Enhancements, and intense training that pushes the absolute limits of the human bodies, they are a force that is universally feared throughout the galaxy as walking tanks, and like the TDST used drop pods, to drop from ships orbiting a planet, before, after, or even in the middle of enemy lines. They are skilled in virtually all forms of direction action combat, and thus are considered the most well armed, well-trained, and all-around toughest soldiers in the URSC.

 **Ira de Caelo**

" _Wrath from the Heavens"_

 **N7** : Originally conceived as the all-around Special Forces group for the URSC, the N7 eventually was converted to being a highly secretive, covert, assassination unit, able to work deep undercover behind enemy lines with little supply. All N7 are trained in the art of kenjutsu or Japanese sword arts, and infiltration, earning them the nickname of "Shinobi". After rigorous physical tests and background checks,, they receive 18 months of grueling training in Brazil, sometimes consisting of training of upwards to 20 hours a day. Drell make up around 40 percent of its membership.

 **Non te Salvat die Fatigatus**

" _Don't Run, You'll Die Tired_ "

 **BAC-SIG- Battle Assistance Command and Special Interests Group –** BAC-SIG is a subsidiary of the N7, however it's not connected to SOCOM, instead under the direct command of the Office of Strategic Intelligence and consisted of the most talented and most experienced N7 operatives. Its existence was heavily classified, until a disgruntled service member in the early 2160s posted a video on ByteDrain, detailing parts of the command structure of the N7, along with numerous other projects on ARCHON that were leaked. Although OSI tried to delete and scrub the video, it was far too late, and BAC-SIG became known to the public. With the sole exception of the SIGMA program, BAC-SIG is probably the most secretive Special Forces group, with many of their missions and activities classified at level 9 at bare minimum.

 **Percute in Umbra**  
 _"Strike Within the Shadows"_

 **117** **th** **Special Operations Division** \- The 117th SOD is the official and public name for the OMEGA Super Soldier Program. Although technically part of SOCOM, they have wide independent jurisdiction, usually operating on direct orders from the Security Council, or in rare cases, the captain of the vessel they're currently on. The OMEGA are the most skilled and lethal soldiers in the entire URSC, using some of the most bleeding edge technology and armor, as well as being augmented at the genetic and cellular level to increase their speed, strength, intelligence, and abilities tenfold.

 **Et Custodes Nostram**

" _The Guardians of Our Union"_

 _Second Echelon_

 **Titan Drop Shock Troopers** \- Easily the most well known and advertised special forces group, the TDST is the most numerous of SOCOM Groups, with hundreds of thousands of operatives, also called Pilots. Despite these high numbers, only 1 in 5 applicants will successfully become a Titan Pilot. TDST operatives are considered light infantry, and are trained to be constantly on the move and to move with their environment with aid of Jump Packs, to enable wallrunning, power sliding, extended hovering. In addition to this, TDST operatives are experts in controlling "Titans", the premier human controlled mechs, manufactured by Hammond Industries on Axiom Prime, and some more specialized versions on Eden Prime. TDST pilots are first pushed to their natural physical limits and stamina during training, and then their heart, lungs, and bones are augmented beyond even standard Force Enhancement, to further increase their stamina, to enable them to fight for hours on end. After this augmentation, and assuming a high calorie meal was eaten and digested beforehand, this allows a TDST pilot to fight for hours on end without a need for rest. Currently, Major Claire Carter holds the record for the longest time spent in a combat zone without friendly forces or backup for extended period of time, on Zestiria, previously beating out the runner up, Colonel Greystone, by a half-an-hour.

 **Sto ad Titanfall**

" _Standby For Titanfall"_

 **Special Reconnaissance Service** \- The SRS is a small elite regiment of URSC Marines who provide forward intelligence on enemy forces. While they are not as good as any Special Forces group in First Echelon, all SRS members are treated with admiration and respect from all branches, especially the OATs, and the TDST, as they sometimes act as Pathfinders for their drop coordinates in cases where orbital scanning may be inaccurate for a plethora of reasons.

 **Silentium Prevails**

 _Silence Prevails_

 _Third Echelon_

 **Space Operations and Air Recon- SOAR** operatives are considered a strange branch, even by URSC standards. All SOAR teams are trained in both infantry based combat and are trained to pilot Rapier fighters. SOAR operatives proved critical in suppression of deLXE outposts during the early 2160s after First Contact with the Zestirian Pact. Because of the treaties signed by the URSC to limit the amount of military personnel on Zestirian territory, SOAR was able to crush deLXE Space Fighters and then leave their Rapier cockpits and infiltrate and destroy their stations. In addition to standard dog fighting, SOAR pilots can act as forward recon, in unknown territory, act as a "beacon" or "source" for drones, behind enemy lines, and much more. Because of their wildly different primary set of skills, SOAR operatives often do train, even after certification, for 10 Earth hours a day, honing both their skills as fighter pilots, as well as boots-on-the-ground, infantry.

"" **Per Ardua Ad Astra** "  
- _Through Adversity to the Stars_

 **RRTF-Rapid Reaction Task Force –** The RRTF, also known as the Rangers, are of th few Special Forces of the URSC Army, and like most elite Army units, focus on internal security and homeland defense, but have the capability for long range, unsupported special operations missions, like their Marine cousins. Rangers are primarily light infantry who specialize in raids, occupying enemy territory, and working with minimal resources. Rangers are expected to be able to be fully mobilized for combat duty anywhere in URSC space within 24 Earth Hours, and perform a wide range of operations, including airborne, air assault, infiltration and exfiltration by air, land, space, or sea, Search and Destroy, and Combat support in joint operations with other SOCOM units.

" _Rangers Lead the Way!"_

 **Exo Atmospheric Boarding Troopers** \- The Exo Atmospheric Boarding Troopers, also known as EABTs, are an extremely specialized Special Forces Group in SOCOM. Because of said specialty, they have the fewest SOCOM members on active duty. EABTs are trained exclusively for zero-g combat, boarding actions, and Exatravehicular Warfare. EABTs were first trained in normal Marine Infantry combat, and then exclusively trained for combat in the vacuum of space. They are the absolute masters of Zero-G combat and often times, veteran EABTs would teach OMEGA recruits, N7, OATs, and Marines, their tactics and strategies. They are usually launched with specialized "tubes" that launch them from a URSC ship (usually a cruiser or light carrier), and then once the fuel runs out, make their own way to the target using their own thrusters. Because of the specialty of the training, EABTS have an attrition rate of 90%, and even then, they must stay certified, constantly training around the clock. EABTs have two training bases: one on Earth's Moon, Luna, and the other on station in Axiom Prime's home system, Karasis (which also is the name of its capital city).

 **Abyssus est in Domum Suam**

" _The Abyss is our Home!"_

 _Fourth Echelon_

 **Special Circumstances Aerial Reconnaissance, Extraction and Support** : SCARES, also known as the Nightstalkers, are devoted to Aviation dropship support of other SOCOM units, providing infiltration and exfiltration for any unit. These pilots are among the top-tier of their class, and have been known to make maneuvers for exfiltration, that even "vanilla" Pegasus pilots wouldn't dare.

" _Death Waits in the Dark."_

 **In Tenebris Manet in Morte**

 **Space Combat and Air Raiding-** SCARs are by far the most skilled and deadly Fighter Pilots in the URSC. Every single carrier and some cruisers has a complementary SCAR squadron, to go along with its normal Fighter Squadrons. SCARs are able to pilot any fighter or attack craft in the URSC's inventory, and are trained to use said craft to its maximum capabilities. SCARs are the first to test any new aircraft in the URSC, as they were instrumental in developing the F-52 Cutlass and the Greatsword. At present only 1% of fighter pilots can become SCARs which at present moment is around 2000. SCARs are primarily trained at Axiom Prime and Titan, Saturn.

 **Stella Maioritas**

" _Star Supremacy"_

 **Naval Warfare Development Group** : NavWar DevGru are responsible for the development and testing of all naval equipment and weaponry, alongside normal civilian Defense contractors. Primarily, they are concerned now, with combatting the Citadel and its Navy, and our tasked with staying ten steps ahead of them.

" _Absolute Oversight_ "

 **Flight Testing Group** \- Evaluates Aircraft, associated equipment and weapons systems, to test new tactics for next generations of warfare. Its Test Pilots and crew work alongside SCAR teams.

 **Ex Scientia Vera**

" _From Knowledge, Truth,"_

 **Sangheili Special Operations Units**

Once again, showing the complex relationship between the Sangheili Empire and the USG, the Empire has it's own Special Forces units, which can be controlled by the URSC in times of War or a Great Crisis, are usually left alone to be used independently by the Empire to suit its needs. Most joint operations between the Sangheili and the USG usually involve the OMEGA, however, it's not uncommon for these units to work with the N7, the SRS, the EABTs, and even the TDST. Sangheili do not separate their units into Echelon's or tiers, like their USG counterparts.

 **Sangheili Spec Ops** \- Sangheili Spec Ops, also known as the Blades, the Premier face of the Empire's Special Forces, its most well known unit, and its deadliest. They are plucked from the best of the best Commandos and invaders, and are given even more extensive training. Sangheili Special Operations operatives generally are an equal at, bare minimum, to a Spartan or OMEGA soldier, with their very best, able to go toe-to-toe with SPARTAN-IIs. They are equipped with the finest weapons, armor, and shielding that the Empire can afford.

" _Piercing Through the Heavens"_

 _ **Commandos**_ \- Not to be confused with the similarly named Asari Commandos, Sangheili Commandos are a specialized raiding regiment, and act as Shock Troopers, infiltrators, sowing discord behind enemy lines, and quick reaction forces. Like their URSC Army Ranger counter parts, they take into battle light armor and weapons for quick and decisive victories.

" _Strike from Shadows"_

 **Advanced Recon Operations, Pathfinders-** Often working alongside the SRS, the Pathfinders are the eyes and ears of the Empire and the URSC in times of war. They designate targets, report battlefield intelligence, and support the URSC in Counter Revolutionary Warfare.

" _Even in Darkness, our Blades will Light our Way!"_

Unclassified Units

 **DRAGMA** \- They are the Special Operations force of the Zestiria Pact, or more specifically, the Caleans, an now subsequently, they've been absorbed into the URSC, under the direct control of the URSC Army. Due to a technological disadvantage, the true potential of the lizard aliens was unknown, until the advent of the URSC-Batarian War. Backed with URSC weapons, and energy shielded armor, the DRAGMA slaughtered the Batarian's Special Forces unit, STRIKE. DRAGMA, especially biotics, are exceptionally skilled, and aside from a few gene therapy sessions, don't need to be augmented. Generally speaking, they prefer to use the plasma weapons the Empire.

 _Never Again, Zestiria_

 **Royal Guard-** The Royal Special Task Force, or Royal Guard, are the primary task force assigned to protect the Kings of Zestiria and their families. Although they provide protection services, they also can act as their own military force with dozens of subunits specializing in a variety of jobs, including Recon, Raids, Search and Rescue, Direct-Action, etc.

" _For our Kings."_

 **Special Intelligence Gathering and bio-Mechanically Augmented force, or SIGMA-** Created by Admiral Ishigami in the wake of the URSC-Batarian War, the SIGMA are the URSC's super spies, able to operate deep behind enemy lines for years with little support. Very little is known about the program, as its existence is classified level 10 and unknown even to members of BAC-SIG or OMEGA. An evolution of the N7 program, but instead of adults, the program would use teenagers, would volunteer for the program once invited.

URSC Chain of Command

While much of the URSC is classified, the Chain of Command is very well known and it's divisions allow for the entirety of the military to stay on the same page, and remain under centralized control of Arcturus. Its divisions are as follows:

HIGHCOM- Based in Arcturus, High Command has the thirty Highest Ranking Flag officers across all branches, and have complete operational control over the URSC, sans a direct order from the Director of Defense or Director Xavier himself.

SECCOM-Sector Command. The USG has divided its territory into ten sectors, with flexibility to add more in the future. SECCOM has control over regional activities, and reports periodically to HIGHCOM in times of Peace.

SYSCOM- System Command. System Command are the primary defense of any given colony, and coordinates with their fleets, reports to SECCOM, and works in concert with other SYSCOMs if necessary. If a system only has one colony and no outposts, then that system won't have a SYSCOM but will simply have a PLANCOM

PLANCON/COLCON- Planetary/Colonial Command- Works in Tandem with SYSCOM, if necessary, and PLANCON controls all military activities on the colony with a few notable exceptions.

 **Security Council-** The Security Council is the governing body of the URSC, and essentially, the most powerful sapient beings in the galaxy. Each and everyone of them of have a level 10 security clearance, and exerts great influence on USG policy, foreign and domestic. The Members of the Council, by statute are as follows :

 _1) Director of the Unified Species Government_

 _2) Director of Defense_

 _3) Director of Foreign Affairs and State_

 _4) The Imperial Admiral of the Sangheili Empire_

 _5) The Chief of Naval Operations_

 _6) Commandant of the Marines_

 _7) Commandant of the Army and Logistics Corp_

 _8) Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Strategic Intelligence_

 _9) Director of Energy_

 _10) The Director of Colonial Affairs_

URSC/ Sangheili Ranks.

Sangheili, being a separate entity of the USG, have their own ranking systems that have evolved from their Covenant days for a chain of command that is compatible with the URSC

(Sangheili Rank-USG Equivalent-Pay Grade)

Navy Ranks:

Deckmaster—Ensign—O-1

Sub-Ship Master-Lieutenant Junior Grade—O-2

Junior Ship Master—Lieutenant—O-3

Mid-Ship Master—Lieutenant Commander—O-4

Shipmaster—Commander—0-5

Senior Shipmaster—Captain—0-6

Naval Master—Rear Admiral Lower Half—O-7

Armada Master-Rear Admiral Upper Half, O-8

Fleet Master—Vice Admiral, O-9

Senior Fleet Master— Admiral, O-10

Imperial Admiral—Fleet Admiral, O-11

 **Sangheili Ground Forces**

Sub Commander (Second Lieutenant)

Commander (First Lieutenant)

Junior Field Master (Captain)

Mid-Field Master (Major)

Field Master (Lieutenant Colonel)

Senior Field Master (Colonel)

Legion Master (Brigadier General)

Senior Legion Master (Major General

Grand Legion Master (Lieutenant General)

War Master (General)

Grand War Master (General of the Army)

 **URSC Decorations and Awards**

Bronze Star: For acts of Bravery not deserving a Silver Star

Silver Star: For acts of Bravery not deserving a Cross of Valor

Cross-of Valor: For extraordinary bravery, not justifying the Star of Terra.

Star of Terra: Awarded for singular acts of devotion and daring, it is the highest UNSC award

Purple Heart: Awarded to those that have been critically wounded in action

Blue Legion of Honor: Awarded for selfless acts of heroism in combat

Meritorious Service Medal: Awarded to members of the UNSC and foreign governments for meritorious service.

Eagle Superior Service Medal: Awarded for senior officers who serve in a capacity of great importance and responsibility.

 **Sangheili Empire Awards**

Mighty Warrior: Awarded to a Sangheili that killed a high number of foes at one time, but not enough to warrant the Heroic Warrior honor.

Heroic Warrior: Awarded to a Sangheili that killed a very high number of foes at one time, but not enough to warrant the Holy Warrior honor.

Holy Warrior: Awarded to a Sangheili that killed an unbelievably high number of foes at one time

Crossed Swords: Awarded to one that has dueled a foe in melee combat and survived

Swordsman: Awarded to a Sangheili upon learning the ancient art of using the Energy Sword

Honorable Ally: Awarded to those that were forced to killed a severely wounded comrade and send onto the Great Journey.

 **Weapons of Mass Destruction**

The URSC utilizes a variety of WMDs, for offense and defense. Free from the restrictions of the Treaty of Farixen and other Citadel Laws, the URSC regularly builds, maintains, and uses nuclear weaponry as well as warheads utilizing Daxite.

 **Daxite** \- Daxite is one of the rarest substances in the galaxy, so far only being found in two systems, light-years apart. How the crystal like substance forms is a mystery to the URSC, what is known, however, is that Daxite is _**extremely**_ dangerous in the wrong hands, as its properties make even the smallest electrical charge causes a _massive_ explosion. The explosive yield is the same, both in vacuum and in atmosphere. Because of this, the URSC tightly controls access, and any private entity found trying to mine it without authorization will have their assets immediately and irrevocably seized by Parliament. Daxite is primarily broken down into several warheads each of a different yield.

 **D-500 APOCALYPSE** \- This is the smallest D-Head that the URSC stores in its inventory. With only 20 kilograms of Daxite, the power of the explosive yield after its detonated is enough to flatten any area or city the size of Los Angeles.

 **D-600 CATACLYSM** \- D-Head with 500 Kilograms of Daxite. This warhead is designed to flatten _continents_ by striking five different targets simultaneously. Similar to a MIRV nuclear warhead, an ARMAGEDDON missile will find it's six targets, and then separate itself in atmosphere, and each will detonate their payloads simultaneously.

 **D-700 ARMAGEDDON** \- The D-700 Armageddon is not only the most powerful weapon in the URSC's arsenal, but also it's most expensive. Packed with nearly 2500 kilograms of Daxite, this truly is the definition of a "planet-killer". Once detonated, an ARMAGEDDON missile will shift tectonic plates, and cause the planet to collapse in on itself and then finally implode, shattering any natural satellites with it.

 **Civilian Culture/Lore/Technology**

 **United Species Credit**

 **Code: USC**

 **Central Bank:** Sol Federal Reserve System, HQ on Mars

 **Inflation** : 2.7 % (As of January 2169)

 **Subunits** :

1/10 Dime

1/100 Cent

1/1000 mill (used by the Internal Revenue Service, Fuel Depots, and Parliamentary Budget Committee)

Symbol: C

Nicknames: Creds, Coins, Yanks, Dollars, Tubmans (C20), Digits, Pair of Einstein, Richards

Coins:

.25, .10

Bank Notes:

C1, C20, C50, C100, C500

C10, C1000

Printer and Mint

Bureau of Engraving and Printing (Division under the Department of the Treasury)

The United Species Credit is the official currency of the Unified Species Government, its colonies and controlled outposts. It's a fiat-based currency and is issued all throughout USG space.

The USC was created in the early 2100s, as the individual nations of earth still tried their hardest to keep their own currency, which caused price fluctuations of common products, and was causing trade disputes between off-world colonies and the countries back on Earth. In 2109, the Systems Alliance (as it was called at the time) formally created the United Species Credit, and effectively abolished all other forms of currency. It took nearly ten years, for all other currencies to fall out of use and circulation.

Unlike the Citadel Credit, the USC used physical paper money in addition to a digital infrastructure, more so out of habit, and familiarity, than any particular reason. Each of the coins has a famous figure from Earth or alien history.

 **Denominations** -

 **Coins**

 **Ten Cent** ; Zeban Frias: Drell who was instrumental in convincing his own species to leave Rakhana and settle with the Human race.

 **Twenty-Five Cent** : Martin Luther King Jr.: Civil Rights Icon, Lead the Civil Rights Movement in the 1960s for African-Americans in the United States.

 **Bills**

 **One-Credit: George Washington –** Founder of the United States of America, and its First President. Widely Considered the Father of His Country.

 **Five Credit** \- Thel 'Vadam- the Current Arbiter of the Sangheili Empire. Instrumental in guiding humanity to the stars after the Great Leap Forward

 **Ten Credit** \- Jayce Falson, Drell scientist who pioneered and perfected Medi-Gel.

 **Twenty Credit** \- Harriet Tubman: American abolitionist, and escaped slave. Created the Underground Railroad and rescued seventy enslaved family and friends.

 **Fifty Credit** \- Albert Einstein: famous physicist in the early 20th century, who pioneered special relativity, and name is synonymous with genius.

 **100 Credit** \- Isaac Richards: First Director of the Human Systems Alliance.

* * *

 **Okay,** That's enough for right now. I was gonna add more, but I think my brain needs a rest. I'm having a bit of writer's block for chapter 20, so it may be awhile before inspiration hits me again, so I decided to write this guide! Anyhow, if you have questions, just drop or leave a review!

I'll try to have chapter 20 done ASAP.

Take Care,

Arashi.


End file.
